othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Silvanus
| power = Greater deity | dominion = The Deep Wilds Formerly: The House of Nature | minions = Malar (exarch) Umberlee Auril Mielikki Eldath | alignment = Unaligned Formerly: True neutral | sphere = Nature | portfolio = Druids | worshipers = Druids, woodsmen, and wood elves | cleric alignments = | domains = Life, Storm, Wilderness Formerly: Animal, Plant, Protection, Renewal, Water | favored weapon = Great Mallet of Silvanus (maul) | channel divinity = Blessing of Silvanus }} Silvanus (pronounced sihl-VANN-us ), the Forest Father, was the god of nature, though formerly considered only the god of wild nature and druids. Silvanus was one of the oldest and most prominent deities in Faerûn, and the wilder counterpart to Chauntea the Earthmother. His worshipers protected places of nature from the encroachment of civilization with vigor and were implacable foes of industrious peoples. Worshipers The Church of Silvanus had a pervasive influence, especially across the continent of Faerûn. Non-worshipers often viewed the Church unfavorably due to its tendency to disrupt expansion into woodland, sometimes with violence. Examples of rituals for worship were entreaties for spells at sundown or in moonlight. The Dryad Dance was a replenishing ritual of wild, wayward dance that called out dryads to join the ritualists for mating. Most Silvanite clerics, sometimes referred to as Forest Masters, also functioned as druids or rangers. Relationships Whilst having no superiors, Silvanus was a long-time ally of Chauntea, despite their clergies' differences. He was also allied with Lathander. Silvanus was served directly by Eldath and Mielikki, whom some called his daughters, and indirectly by Gwaeron Windstrom, Lurue and Shiallia. Silvanus resented the destructive nature of the storm lord, Talos, and the Lady of Poison, Talona, who encouraged disease beyond what was natural and reserved his greatest hatred for the Beastlord Malar and his followers, working against his insatiable bloodlust at every opportunity. Silvanus despised life-threatening impulses in anything. History Dogma Silvanus saw and balanced all, meting out wild water and drought, fire, and ice, life and death. Hold your distance and take in the total situation, rather than latching on to the popular idea of what is best. All is in cycle, deftly and beautifully balanced. It is the duty of the devout to see this cycle and the sacred Balance as clearly as possible. Make others see the Balance and work against those that would disturb it. Watch, anticipate, and quietly manipulate. Resort to violence and open confrontation only when pressured by time or hostile action. Fight against the felling of forests, banish disease wherever you find it, defend the trees, and plant new flora wherever possible. Seek out, serve, and befriend the dryads and learn their names. Kill only when needful, destroy fire and its employers, and beware orcs and others who bring axes into the forest. Notes The first edition boxed set, Forgotten Realms Campaign Set, had an image of Silvanus's symbol, but labeled it Sylvanus, with a Y instead of an I. References * Notes Category:Deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Deities from the House of Nature Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Nature deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Renewal domain deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Wilderness domain deities Category:Seven Lost Gods of Westgate Category:True neutral deities